


Just the Two of Us Please

by oohosh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Doyoung deserves better, Doyoung is lonely, Implied Sexual Content, JohnDo, Johnny likes Doyoung's thighs, Johnny misses someone, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Slight praise, You can guess who, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohosh/pseuds/oohosh
Summary: Time worked funny, it would stop in the moments where you wish could pass faster but in the instances of want it seems to slip out of our hands.In which, Doyoung stays up and encounters a rare occasion he wished he wanted to forget.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Just the Two of Us Please

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to Just the Two of Us by Grover Washington so if maybe that'll help you set the mood for this! this is my first NCT fic and johndo are my comfort ship... so i decided to give myself pain.

Time worked funny, it would stop in the moments where you wish it could pass faster but in the instances of want, it seems to slip out of our hands. 

Doyoung crashed on the bed, running his hands to push strands of black back away from sight. The lights were dim and the floor was quiet, and it always bothered him discreetly how on these nights dreaming would not call to him. Rubbing his head against the pillow, the boy’s eyelids squinted to the ceiling and began to run his schedule for the next day. 

Planning got boring and so he fished his phone from the sheets below and swiped the bright screen to Instagram. Now that he was granted an account, he was able to scroll through different members’ accounts and comment snarky things if he was in the mood. 

The feed transitioned from his friends to the explore page where he watched fancams or edits, he couldn’t escape any matter where he looked. Doyoung went to the messenger app and scrolled to see what text messages there were, responding to Sicheng and others who were in-different timezones. 

Boredom filled his mind, so after responding to whoever he felt comfortable sending a late response at,  _ oh  _ the clock read 12:15 am, and not feeling necessarily inappropriate doing so. Fingers danced on the screen to open youtube, where he began playing songs. Though he enjoyed listening to Adele and other pop singers at this time, suggested videos pointed him in the era of R&B Jazz. 

_ Just the Two of Us  _

Fingers pressed on the video and raised the volume a bit for the speaker connected, but of course, an ad came first. It was five minutes so he figured it would be appropriate to visit the restroom to this advantage. 

Quickly jumping off the bed, Doyoung slid his feet against the wooden plans and opened the door to see the darkness protruding all the way down the hall. He made way to the bathroom before trying his best to close the door as quietly as he could. 

After achieving what “nature called” as Mark would say, he washed his hands and practiced some other English phrases that danced his mind. Soon he heard a knock on the door. Drying his hands, Doyoung opened the door quietly to see a bedhead Johnny with a tiresome greeting plastered on his face.

“Good midnight, Doyoung.” 

Doyoung chuckled quietly before beginning to slide past the taller in the doorway, “Goodnight Johnny.” His voice tried to remain a whisper despite smiling so hard, a common symptom of sleep deprivation and Johnny being in the loop. Johnny patted his shoulder before slipping inside the bathroom and beginning to close the door. “Mm sure, night.” 

The boy made his way to his room, still slightly smiling before hearing the beginning of what he presumed the song. It slightly echoed in his room, so Doyoung made sure his door was closed all the way before making way to his bed. 

He only sat down before a knock softly hit against his door, making the raven boy tense from surprise. Whispering a ‘ _ Come in _ ’ before sitting up to see the same taller figure from before sliding inside the room and close the door before him. 

The taller was already moving his shoulder to the melody and was getting closer to the sitting boy, both exchanging tired eyes and crescent smiles. Doyoung was surprised to see Johnny lip synching along to the lyrics as he stood with leverage in front of him. 

“You’re so weird, what are you doing?” Doyoung hit against the hand pretending to cup his face with flushing ears before it softly cradled against his cheek. He let the weight of his eyelids fall before letting another arm push his shoulder down, the boy was now lying against the pillow. 

Johnny let his weight fall next to him before using the same arm’s hand to begin racking through his hair from the back. Doyoung tried scooting himself away but melted at the sensation of the older’s free arm snaking around his waist to pull their bodies close. 

It was so often that these tiny moments would sometimes escape Doyoung’s consciousness because of how rare they were. Despite not being preferred, he assumed bust schedules and the distance is what made Doyoung the default tonight. 

Johnny tucked his chin against Doyoung’s neck and began letting shallow breaths hit against flushed skin as if his ears couldn’t get redder.  _ Thank god for dim lighting  _ the younger praised silently. Doyoung hummed along to the melody and brought his right arm to drape nicely around Johnny’s shoulder, letting the tips of fingers dance shyly against his nape. 

The older made a noise and pressed his lips against Doyoung’s neck, not moving nor kissing which made his stomach commit a dance solo. He let a quick sigh escape his lips and opened his eyes once more to try to peer at Johnny’s expression. 

No use figuring that all he could see was the top of newly dyed blonde brown hair without moving an inch. He opted to continue humming along to the song, as the vocals had faded into instruments. This seemed to cause the cuddling boy to hum too, but being against Doyoung’s neck made it indescribably nerve-racking. 

Doyoung tried adjusting his weight so that he could lay on his back, this instead made things worse as Johnny quickly grabbed the back of Doyoung’s right thigh to push their weight back together. “Johnny, I’m tired, and laying on my side is uncomfortable.” 

With a quick shift in motion, the older moved away and shifted the smaller to his back. Suddenly Doyoung understood the helplessness of a turtle being on their back. Johnny’s eyes were so protruding in this light, and it whispered obedience to Doyoung’s conscious. 

Doyoung’s eyes looked down to see how the older was practically straddling around him, surely no way to escape then. When he was going to open his mouth to rebuttal, Johnny leaned and kissed the corner of his mouth. Holding his lips there before smiling against Doyoung and shifting his arms to lock beside his head. 

His swallowing was probably loud over the immediate silence between the two, and the boy quickly tilted his head. Before he could press into an action he craved, the taller sunk his weight lower. Doyoung quickly crossed his legs and tilted his head to the side of his pillow. 

The boy prayed to whatever entity would help him escape this moment. However, pleads were not met as a raspy voice and chuckle broke into the air, “I’m not going to do anything bad, I just want to praise you.” 

Doyoung’s breath broke the seal and whined in shyness before looking back to the sight below. Feeling Johnny’s hand skid against the side of his hip before looping underneath the left thigh. Moving it to the side, there was enough space for the taller’s body to meet against the mattress beneath him. 

The air was so tense, yet Johnny moved so freely without repercussion of what his actions meant to Doyoung. The boy hummed when he felt lips prude against the side of his right thigh,  _ what a forsaken night to wear shorts.  _

Johnny’s lips barely moved, similar to how he kissed, they would simply open and slightly hug around the pale skin. Doyoung didn’t have dancer thighs, no matter how much he manifested them to suddenly appear. 

_ He was a temporary replacement. Yet he was okay with that, for these moments.  _

Johnny smiled and moved a bit up, barely grazing his teeth against the skin which made Doyoung’s mind race with muffled noises. Doyoung let his arms raise below his pillow as the latter began licking strips near the inner skin of his left thigh. Johnny briefly kissed the skin once more before moving to the other thigh. 

Before pressing an introduction he glanced up at Doyoung whose hair was falling against his face. “So pretty, you’re so pretty Doyoung.” The boy pressed against the right thigh, pressing slightly more pressure kisses before settling with his tongue to skid towards the inner section of his thighs. 

Doyoung couldn’t help but whine when the latter’s hand raised to brush against his stomach, the shirt shielding the larger hand from the boy’s view. The fingers grasped around his waist so easily, as his mouth hugged tightly around a patch of skin. 

If that leaves a mark, Johnny always pays repercussions in buying him coffee. So far he’s only had to buy him coffee about six times, which is fairly little in comparison to how long they’ve been doing this. 

Since Johnny’s been doing this. 

Doyoung squeezed his eyes shut when hot air was blown against the supposed mark as if there was a purpose behind leaving said mark. He didn’t dwell on the thought before peering to meet eyes with the taller. 

Johnny groaned as soon as Doyoung let out a breath of air, the boy not aware of his probably helpless expression that implicated eagerness. The older raised himself and aligned their hips together, not moving as his lips pushed to the soft tissue of Doyoung’s ear. 

Doyoung’s eyes squeezed when teeth dragged the skin and a tongue followed. The sweet words of  _ beautiful  _ and  _ pretty  _ to describe how Johnny sees him made skin go aflame. Johnny’s mouth hugged near the edge of Doyoung’s jaw and the two both groaned when Doyoung took the initiative to roll his hips up. 

“If that’s what you want, then pretty bunny knows what to say right?” 

* * *

It was the seven songs that played automatically till Doyoung could hear the night again, his chest pulsing in short breaths. Johnny’s body fell beside him in exhaustion but immediately scooped the boy’s weight to hit against his chest. 

“Put your shirt on if you’re going to sleep here.” Doyoung’s words were so shallow and barely audible, it was surprising when the older man agreed and reached to grab his shirt. 

“Ah, I guess you’re right.” 

The build-up of time had caught up, and Doyoung’s eyes fell close once more. Letting a hand guide his head to now push against the clothed chest, hearing the steadying rhythm of Johnny’s heart. 

_ Can it be like this more?  _

Doyoung’s thoughts picked him like a rose stem.  _ Could I ever reach your standards? Expectations? Will it ever be the two of us in your mind? Just the two of us? Could you ever see me the same?  _

_ Please? _

Their bodies were pressed to what Doyoung saw as cuddling, but there was such a subtle emptiness that when fingers danced circled on his lower back, there were seconds of coldness. Restraint might be the best word to describe it, but to what reason confuses the boy. His eyes danced through the now darkness, barely seeing the moonlit expression that rested on the older's face. It was so peaceful and somewhat comforting, but Doyoung's mind never let him rejoice as if it meant more. 

Arms tangled and slight hums were exchanged in approval of holds and entangling legs within the medium-sized bed. Doyoung would probably look back to this moment if his mind spared him and called it domestic. That was always his favorite word, it popped up whenever he thought of the other in interviews or conversations. 

Thoughts scurried and Johnny’s racking of fingers through his black strands slowed downtime, to maybe this one time, maybe Doyoung would be able to remember the calmness of Johnny’s words. The praise. The compliments. Even if it were mixed in times of lust. Keep them forever in his heart and mind for when he forgets to be grateful at all. 

But of course, the time had flown and dreams had taken his stress away. Made his body humble with the weak cradle of the taller. Doyoung would never hear the whispers of  _ I'm sorry  _ from the latter as he tried to forget his true consciousness and desire. 

  
  



End file.
